Clash of the Lion and the Dragon
by NekoAru
Summary: Twin boys are born to a pair of rangers but vanish and are not seen again by their parents. Now 17 years later a prophecy surfaces regarding the missing boys and something is killing off old rangers.
1. Chapter 1: Spilt Blood

**Spilt Blood**

-6:00 AM at the DeSantos House-

"It's all just a matter of time" a cold, eerie voice echoed. Andrea turned to see a shadow of a figure with long sharp claw-like nails. She also saw a figure wearing a baseball cap and jersey carrying a baseball bat with what looked like a saw blade imbedded in it. The figure with the bat walked towards her and she screamed as it swung the bat with the blade.

"Andrea, Andrea wake up, its okay" a gentle and familiar voice said as she quickly woke up. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in bed with the bedside lamp on and her husband looking at her with concern and worry in his dark brown eyes.

"Bad dream, I take it?" he asked as she lay back in the bed.

"It felt like something out of a horror movie but I'm okay now" she replied rolling over and resting her head on his chest.

"Hmm well try and get back to sleep" he said yawning then looked over at the clock which read 6:00 am "crap we've got to get up in an hour".

"Well then looks like we will just have to think of something to do till we have to get up for work" she said with a smirk before she kissed him with passion. "Mmm fine by me", came his reply as she slid onto his lap.

-1:30 PM at Angel Grove High, Science Class-

"If you take the base element and..." she trailed off having thought she saw a shadow of a figure on the other side of the window where the blinds were drawn.

"Um Mrs. DeSantos you alright?" one of her students called out which brought her out of her daze.  
"Yes Michael, I'm fine, now what was I talking about?" she asked looking down at the textbook in her hands.

"Okay class remember to finish that chapter and work on the formulas for the chapter review, oh and Jacob I need to speak with you a moment" she said as the bell rang signaling the end of the class period.

"You said you needed to speak to me?" the teen said as he anxiously approached her desk.

"Yes, I noticed while working on the grade report that your grades in this class has recently started dropping significantly and a chat with the other teachers revealed the same trend in their classes as well, you are a very bright student so this concerns me greatly, is anything wrong?" she asked removing her reading glasses and looking at the young teen.

"Uh yeah about that... I've just been extremely busy lately and haven't been getting some of my homework in" he replied nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Well it's very important that you get it in soon, that missing homework is very important to your grades, we wouldn't want you having to repeat your junior year and miss out on graduating with your friends next year now would we" she said with a wink on the last part to which he smiled a little.

"That would be bad" he replied.

"Well I think I better call your mother then" she cursed herself as he looked away, having just remembered that he was in foster care. "I'm sorry I forgot" she said apologetically.

"It's alright, besides, it turns out that I might be able to find my parents after all" he said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

"That's wonderful to hear Jacob, but it is really important that you get that homework in, I don't deduct points for lateness however I can't say the same about the other teachers" she said and started chewing on the end of her glasses, something she often did when she was deep in thought.

"Don't worry Mrs. DeSantos, I will get it in very soon" he said.

"Good and good luck finding your parents" she said to him with a smile.

"Thanks" he returned the smile. –_Hmm there is something very familiar about that smile of his-_"Um can I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course" she said curious as to why.

"Do you have any kids of your own?" he asked her then looked down when she looked startled "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything".

"It's alright you just caught me off guard with that one that's all, a long time ago I did" she sighed a little recalling.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" he asked tilting his head a little.

"I don't mind, a long time ago... about 17 years to be exact I gave birth to 2 boys, twins; later on that day though I was informed that they had vanished and were presumed dead" she said sadly, remembering that day.

"So you've gone on with your life never knowing what really happened to your sons?" Jacob asked shocked.

"Believe me, we all tried looking for them but always came up with dead ends so we eventually gave up after 7 years of searching"

-2:20 PM-

"There is no place you can run and hide" the cold eerie voice had returned and she again saw the two figures. She panicked and started running but she didn't seem to even be moving. –_Not this again! Please God anything but this again-_

"Andrea, hey Andi wake up" she felt someone gently shaking her shoulder; she woke up to find that she had dosed off while grading papers. She rubbed her head before she realized that someone had his hand on her shoulder and was standing behind her, she jumped and gasped.

"Bit of a delayed reaction there don't you think" her twin brother mused with a chuckle.

"Well excuse me you're the one who startled me, by the way what are you doing in my classroom anyway shouldn't you still be teaching your class?" she said unaware of the time.

"You do realize that it's 2:20 and my conference period? You feeling alright?" he asked looking at her with moderate concern.

"I'm fine" she responded, waving him off.

"You sure?" he asked unconvinced.

"Yes" she replied flatly "by the way how much do you know about Jacob Kingston's ethnical background?"

"That's an odd and random question."

"I know but you are his homeroom teacher so you ought to know something"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I know much about him, keep in mind he was found abandoned in Stone Canyon as a baby."

"Hmm that's right"

"However, I think it's fairly safe to say that he is part Hispanic, in the sense that he reminds me of how Rocky used to look when we were in our teenage years."

-5:00 PM-

Andrea slammed her foot on the brakes, swerving to the side just barely missing the fleeing student. –_This is really bad if even the brown and black belt students are running scared instead of staying and helping-_ she thought as she ran towards Red Power Dojo(A/N: the instructors are Tommy, Jason, Rocky and TJ who were all ex-red rangers so hence the title of the Dojo) hearing the screams of the frightened students mixed with the yells of the four instructors. As she reached for the door she heard a loud and familiar shout then saw blood splatter against the inner room window.

-Angel Grove Cemetery-

"It seems so surreal that he's gone"

"Yeah I didn't believe the news at first"

"I still find it hard to believe that someone would want to kill Dr. O"

"From what the people that were there are saying it was more of a something that killed him"

Rest in Peace  
Thomas James Oliver

1979-2013

-DeSantos House-

"The killings have just begun". This time Andrea found herself in the Dojo with TJ, Jason and Rocky. It didn't take her long to realize that the guys weren't even moving but the 2 figures were, she screamed as Tommy's killer swung the bat at TJ.

Andrea awoke to find herself covered in sweat and her husband looking at her with concern.

"TJ is in danger" she finally managed to say when she caught her breath.

"We all are with that crazed maniac on the loose" Rocky replied.

"No I mean TJ is going to be the next victim"

"What??"


	2. Chapter 2:Prophecy

**Prophecy **

The loud thump of a book hitting the ground startled Andrea awake. She stretched out a little then bent down to pick it up. She had dozed off again during her conference period. She looked up at the clock and cursed herself for sleeping so long because it meant that she was going to have to stay late in order to finish grading the tests for the next days classes. Adam then came through the door, leaving it opened, to see how his sister was doing.

"How goes progress?" Adam asked

"About several hundred left to go," Andrea deadpanned, pointing to the 2 feet thick stack of papers on her desk.

"Ouch anything I an do to help?" Adam offered.

"Sadly no, unless you understand the complete Theory of Relativity along with advanced Thermodynamics," Andrea said sighing.

"Wow never thought I'd see you this busy," a sandy brown-haired man with blue eyes remarked from the doorway.

"Yeah well sometimes people…" she was about to say the word change when she actually looked up at the person; she jumped up out of her chair in shock. "BILLY!!" she shouted joyously running over and throwing her arms around her old friend.

"I take it my lack of presence was noticed indefinitely by you?" Billy said with a grin, returning the hug.

"Of course I missed you Billy," Andrea replied.

"How have you and Rocky been?" Billy asked.

"Things between the hubby and I are great, unfortunately, still zero luck on finding the twins," Andrea said sadly.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Billy replied back.

"However, I have the odd feeling that one of the boys have been under our noses this entire time," Andrea added.

-Red Power Dojo-

"Okay, class dismissed," Jason said bowing to his now, very tiny class of 5 students.

"Attendance has really dropped a lot," TJ pointed out after his small class of 4 had left as well.

"Gee, considering what happened to Tommy here a week ago it's a miracle we are still open" Rocky stated, coming over to join the other remaining instructors.

"Not to mention the crazy dream your wife had, if it wasn't for the fact that I've known Andi closely since high school and fought along side her as a ranger then I would be questioning her mental stability right now," Jason said.

"I have to agree with Jason," TJ said.

"You're just saying that cause your paranoid because according to her dream your next to die" Rocky said slightly annoyed.

Suddenly the lights in the building cut out and the 3 guys could hear an eerie voice say "And another one bites the dust".

-DeSantos House-

Andrea was going through the mail when she came across an oddly marked letter addressed to her and Rocky. She opened and read it to find it contained what appeared to be an inscription of some sort written in a language she was not familiar with. She grabbed the phone and called Billy up and read the inscription to him.

"Oh wow! You might want to go get a piece of paper and a pen cause its really important and refers to your missing sons!"

"WHAT!" rustling of papers "What does it say?"

"It looks like a type of prophecy of some sort that when translated says this: 2 brothers born of the ape and the phoenix will clash in a battle that will affect the old wielders of power. The dark dragon will continue his bloodshed until he is confronted by the gentle lion that must be helped by the frog from whom he gets his courage, wisdom and kind heart from, the ape from whom he gets his strength, quick wit, and good looks from and the phoenix from whom he gets his passion for life, fierce loyalty to friends and family and sharp mind."

Andrea sighed as she sat on the couch drinking some reheated coffee, she wondered about the strange prophecy and what it would mean for the rest of them. She and Billy had already guessed that the part about the wielders of power referred to the veteran rangers but it was the part about the dark dragon that had her a little confused. Did it mean that the killer with the bat is one of her missing sons and if so who is the other son that must confront and stop him? The ringing of the telephone interrupted her thoughts and she sighed then looked at the caller id that said Angel Grove Hospital.

"DeSantos residence."

"Andrea you better get down here quick!"

"Why? What's happened?"

"I'm guessing you didn't hear the news that the Red Power Dojo was attacked and burned down."

-Angel Grove Hospital-

Her heart pounded as she ran through the parking lot. For one of the rare times in her life, Andrea was afraid, afraid of the news she had just received about her husband. When she arrived in the lobby and saw Kim and Cassie being comforted by the others she knew in her heart that the situation was really bad if it had the 2 former pink rangers shaken up. All she could do now was hope and pray that her husband, Rocky, was still alive.

-Tommy's Grave-

"I can't believe that they are still having issues with catching the creep who killed Dr. O" Kira said as she laid some flowers Tommy Oliver's grave.

"It feels weird that he is dead." Ethan said coming over and sitting beside her.

"Yeah and the fact that they are running business as usual at the Dojo" Connor pointed out.

"Guys!" Trent shouted, running up to them, the three others turned and looked at him. "The Dojo was just attacked and burned down and there is word that another instructor is dead"


End file.
